


Green, black, white

by pinky_cloud



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Drugs, M/M, Wordplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud
Summary: Юра танцует так, будто сейчас сломается или сломает шест.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Green, black, white

**Author's Note:**

> Никого ни к чему не склоняю и ничего не пропагандирую.

— Слушай, а это кто? — Жан-Жак кивает на сцену. — Новенький?

— Это ты тут есть новенький, — отзывается Пхичит с ехидным смешком и жутким акцентом. — А это — звезда. Элита!.. — значительно добавляет таец и бесцеремонно стучит по плечу заворожённо уставившегося на представление Жан-Жака: — Эй! Слюни подбирать!

Пхичит танцует по будням в начале вечера, когда клуб едва ли заполнен на треть в основном озабоченными клерками, падкими на экзотику, но готовыми удавиться за лишнюю двадцатку.  
Пхичит тоже готов: в родном Патонге каждую неделю ждут извещений о переводе средств, а сам он ждёт, когда средств будет достаточно, чтобы совершить дорогостоящий «переход» и зажить набело.  
Пхичит по-чёрному завидует Юре. Юра безо всяких операций легко может сойти за девушку, но расточительно этим не пользуется.

Юра танцует только по пятницам, в самый разгар клубного отрыва, и не каждую неделю, а когда решит сам. Юре везёт. Юра не такой как все: у него есть недоступная другим привилегия — свобода выбора. Хотя формально здесь всё-таки выбирает не Юра, а Юру. И выбирают чаще всех остальных.

Юра — подлинник Джоконды среди хлама барахолки, алмаз в куче грязных подстилок, порноролик на огромном экране — выделяется, привлекая нездоровое внимание.

Юра танцует так, будто сейчас сломается или сломает шест. Но ломается всегда только публика без Юриных шоу.   
Невозможно не хотеть ещё и ещё, когда эти зелёные глаза смотрят прямо в твои. Смотри в ответ, но не трогай. Плати — и Юра охотно покажет, где трогать можно. Плати больше — и можно будет везде. Опрометчиво забудь эти правила — и Юра сломает твои нос или руку с той же лёгкостью, с какой ломает неподготовленных его губительная, безжалостная красота.

— Не смотреть, говорю тебе! — Пхичит машет рукой перед лицом Жан-Жака. — Потом же сам сказать спасибо!

Пхичит при своей работе не отличается наблюдательностью. Иначе учуял бы тонкий аромат парфюма от нового музыканта, определил бы марку его часов, заметил бы отлично сидящую на нём белую рубашку без масс-маркетовских ярлычков и сопоставил бы с чёрным BMW спортивной модели, припаркованным на стоянке для работников клуба.

Жан-Жак уже не слушает Пхичита и не видит его мельтешащей ладони. Жан-Жак видит только изгиб Юриной белой спины в частых прорезях чёрной майки. Жан-Жака рвёт изнутри на такие же тонкие, ровные полоски. Жан-Жак уже ломает голову, как ему обратить на себя Юрино внимание.

*

То, как ломает и рвёт иногда самого Юру, видит только Отабек.  
Отабек сосредоточенно разделяет дорожки белого порошка зелёной банковской картой и прикрывает раскосые чёрные глаза, закончив.

— Готово, Юр, — говорит он и бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь, потому что знает, что будет дальше. И боится: что Юре мало и когда-нибудь не хватит, а это значит, что когда-нибудь не будет и этого «дальше». Как и Юры.

В остальном же Отабек смелый. Его полная опасностей и рисков работа подразумевает это качество. А вкупе с природной немногословностью и суровым видом выходит практически идеальный набор, который так высоко ценится в этой индустрии.

Отабек осмеливается в одиночку отбить Юру у кучки то ли жадных барыг, то ли голодных клиентов, случайно наткнувшись на них в глухой подворотне.

— Я бы мог и дальше помогать тебе, — говорит он, оценивающе Юру рассматривая. — Но помогаю я только друзьям.

У Отабека много «друзей»: на место каждого бывшего находятся двое новых. Потому что товар у Отабека высшего сорта.

— Будешь моим другом? Да или нет? — спрашивает Отабек.

Юра рассматривает Отабека, оценивая его смелое предложение. В Отабеке есть стиль: стильная причёска, стильный транспорт. Зелёная банковская карта, небрежно выглядывающая из кармана стильной кожаной куртки.

— Да, — решает Юра, растягивая белые губы в многообещающей улыбке, перекидывает стройную ногу через сиденье и опускается на чёрный байк позади новоприобретённого друга.

Той же ночью Юра перекидывает стройную ногу через Отабека, опускается на его бёдра, закусив до белизны губу, и повторяет своё решение при каждом рваном толчке.

Они оценивают друг друга верно.  
У всего есть цена.  
У всех.

*

Юра лениво выпускает белый дым через рот, опуская чёрные ресницы. Он отдыхает после шоу, безразлично листая неизвестно кем оставленный на стойке рекламный журнал, когда к нему подсаживается Жан-Жак.

— Я бы мог тебе всё это купить, — предлагает он. — Хочешь?  
— Вот этот, — отвечает Юра неожиданно низким, совсем не девичьим голосом и тыкает в яркий разворот. На глянцевом фото дорожный чемодан леопардовой расцветки.  
— Куда-то собираешься? — невозмутимо интересуется Жан-Жак. — Я бы мог составить компанию.  
— Собираюсь. Спустить все те деньги, которыми ты забьёшь его до отказа. — Юра выгодно отличается от некоторых не сильно отличающихся наблюдательностью коллег. Он сканирует Жан-Жака придирчивым взглядом, который по мере процесса становится благосклонным, и выдыхает в его улыбающееся лицо сладковатый дым: — Если сможешь, конечно.

Конечно, Жан-Жак сможет.

— Никуда не уходи, — просит он. — Я мигом.

— Ну, началось, — цедит Мила на другом конце стойки, за ядовитым тоном пытаясь спрятать зависть. — Шлюха разводит дебила.

Юра равнодушно показывает в её сторону средний палец, достаёт новую сигарету из тёмно-зелёной пачки с чёрно-белым предупреждением и прикуривает от предыдущей.

Он тянется за следующей, когда Жан-Жак возвращается.

— Только придурки приходят в клуб с чемоданом, — сообщает Юра, за грубым тоном пытаясь спрятать удивление.  
— Зато достойный тебя размер кошелька, котёнок, — парирует Жан-Жак, наклоняется, не нарушая зрительного контакта, и расстёгивает молнию, нарушая целостность анималистического принта. Ровные стопки зелёных купюр ссыпаются под ноги. — Пойдёт?  
— На первое время, — откликается Юра. — И не зови меня так.  
Он протягивает Жан-Жаку руку:  
— Юра.  
Жан-Жак аккуратно её переворачивает и прикасается губами к тыльной стороне ладони:  
— Очень приятно, принцесса. Джей-Джей.  
— Пойдёт.

Жан-Жак не любит, когда его зовут Жан-Жаком, потому что так его зовут родители. Так зовёт его дворецкий на завтраки, обеды и ужины в их огромном и таком душном особняке.  
Сам он себя зовёт Джей-Джеем. И верит, что всего добьётся тоже сам. Так говорит его психолог, к которому он ездит по пятницам на подаренном отцом спортивном BMW, перед тем, как отправиться играть в клуб свою музыку. Эта работа не приносит ему ни славы, ни денег, но он всё равно рад, потому что нашёл её сам. Джей-Джей рад всему, что лежит за пределами ворот с литерой «L», витиеватая ковка которой давно окислилась до грязно-зелёного цвета.

Джей-Джей всё чаще остаётся посидеть с Пхичитом или Лео после своих выступлений. Джей-Джей так рад, что нашёл новых друзей. У Джей-Джея и старых не то чтобы много.

Джей-Джею везёт: Юра обращает на него внимание и оценивает его верно. Джей-Джей везёт Юру на чёрном BMW в самый дорогой в этом городе ресторан, где ценники начинаются с четырёхзначных чисел, а столики забронированы на полгода вперёд.

Джей-Джей не такой как все. Он действительно может купить Юре всё.  
У всего есть цена. У всех.  
И у Юры тоже.

*

Юра небрежно сгребает в кулак и без того мятые купюры, поднимает над головой и разжимает пальцы. Зелёные бумажки плавно опускаются на пол. Юра следом за ними плавно опускается на колени перед Джей-Джеем и привычным движением тянет вниз молнию на его ширинке.

Джей-Джей сгребает в кулак и без того спутанные светлые волосы и осторожно, но уверенно тянет вверх.

— Трахаться, что ли, не будем? — осведомляется деловито Юра, поднимаясь.  
— Нет, — отвечает Джей-Джей.  
Юра недоверчиво щурится:  
— В смысле?  
— Мы будем заниматься любовью.

Юра на это смеётся, обнажая белые зубы. Юрин смех обнажает в душе Джей-Джея всю черноту его желаний.

Джей-Джей роняет Юру на шуршащий зелёный ковёр, впивается в смеющийся рот жадным поцелуем и отрывается только за тем, чтобы оставить на белой шее цепочку ярких отметин.

— Не сдерживайся, — роняет Юра хрипло и обхватывает бёдра Джей-Джея стройными ногами.

Джей-Джей сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не сорваться и не взять Юру тут же. Он поднимается с пола, чтобы взять смазку. Юра снова смеётся над его неуместной заботой, поднимается на четвереньки и роняет на пол прозрачные капли, бесстыдно себя растягивая.

Он перестаёт смеяться только тогда, когда Джей-Джей его переворачивает и входит так бережно, будто для Юры это первый раз не за сегодня, а вообще. Джей-Джей начинает толкаться, медленно, растягивая удовольствие, обхватывает бледное лицо большими ладонями и ловит переворачивающий его нутро взгляд зелёных глаз.

Юра ловит губами покачивающийся перед лицом в такт толчкам крестик белого золота и, кончая, срывает его с цепочки, оставляя на смуглой шее Джей-Джея яркую полосу.

После, лёжа рядом с Юрой на усыпанном деньгами полу и перебирая его светлые волосы, Джей-Джей спрашивает:  
— Чего бы ты хотел?  
Юра молчит, перебирая варианты, и затем усмехается:  
— Летать.  
— Подарить тебе личный самолёт, принцесса?

На это Юра ничего не отвечает. Он поднимается и начинает собирать с пола свою одежду вперемешку с честно отработанными купюрами.

— Зелёный ты, Джей-Джей, — произносит он, наконец. — Жизни не нюхал.

Юра младше Джей-Джея почти на четыре года. В свои восемнадцать Юра сполна успевает нанюхаться жизни. И не только её.

*

В очередную пятницу Джей-Джей несёт Юре шикарный букет, а Юру несёт на подвиги вслед за Отабеком. От Отабека несёт бензином, по́том и табаком. Но Отабек не несёт никакой дури, кроме той, особого сорта и специально для Юры. Юра тоже особого сорта и та ещё дурь. Юру устраивает.

Джей-Джей устраивает Юре шикарные свидания, пишет и посвящает ему свои песни.  
Отабек пишет Юре место и время очередной встречи и никогда не посвящает его в свои планы.

Джей-Джей берёт Юру за руку, помогая выбраться из своего по-спортивному низкого авто.  
Отабек берёт Юру прямо на сидении своего байка, рукой помогая ему кончить с низким стоном.  
Юра по-спортивному не берёт с Отабека оплату.

Джей-Джей на сцене перебирает чёрные струны и поёт о любви на смеси двух языков.  
Отабек за сценой перебирает свёртки с зелёной смесью и белым порошком.  
Юра перебирает в баре и на сцене в ту ночь не появляется.

*

Юра исчезает за дверью ванной, а после выходит оттуда, чистый и дурманящий, словно Отабеков товар: преступно дорогой, способный доставить наслаждение высшего сорта и вызывающий зависимость.

Горсть тлеющих углей в камине бросает причудливый отсвет на грани тяжёлого камня у Юры на шее. Кроме драгоценности на Юре — ничего. Горсть тлеющих углей в сердце Джей-Джея вспыхивает и разгорается ярко-зелёным пламенем.

Юра держится независимо, двигается вызывающе, и только уши его выдают: вспыхивают под тяжёлым, полным желания, взглядом Джей-Джея. Юра опрокидывает в себя бокал белого вина и распускает влажные волосы.

Джей-Джей опрокидывает его на постель и распускает руки, забирает светлые пряди в горсть и целует Юру влажно и долго, до чёрных кругов перед глазами.

— Ты — самая большая драгоценность… — выдаёт он, словно интимный секрет, прихватив зубами мочку Юриного уха.

Наутро Юра, прихватив с собой камень, исчезает снова и не выходит у Джей-Джея из головы.

*

Отабек снимает с Юры очередной долг.  
Джей-Джей снимает Юре квартиру.  
Юра снимает себя на фоне шикарного интерьера и кидает смартфон в россыпь прочих подарков Джей-Джея.

Джей-Джей кидает болезненный взгляд на россыпь тёмных точек на внутренней стороне Юриного бедра и пересчитывает их губами.

— Юра, зачем?.. — спрашивает он надрывно, но не делает попыток продолжить.

Юра не слышит или делает вид: он, беззвучно шевеля белыми губами, сосредоточенно пересчитывает зелёные банкноты.

*

Джей-Джей засыпает квартиру Юры белыми лепестками.  
Отабек засыпает белым до краёв очередной пакетик, когда Юра засыпает после их очередного раунда.

Эту Юрину манеру засыпать сразу после оргазма Джей-Джей находит даже милой.

Отабек находит Юру на пороге своей квартиры пьяным до такой степени, о которой говорят «до зелёных чертей».

— Юра, да ты заебал!.. — говорит Отабек с непередаваемым чувством, но всё равно заносит внутрь поразительно лёгкое тело.

Джей-Джея заносит на повороте — до такой степени он спешит на встречу к Юре, не в силах совладать с непередаваемым чувством внутри, но всё равно получает только чертовски раздражённое:  
— Ты заебал опаздывать!

*

Зелёные бумажки летят в открытое окно вперемешку с белыми снежинками лепестков.

Джей-Джей глубоко вдыхает и говорит как можно спокойнее на выдохе:  
— Не стесняйся.

Юра и не стесняется: ловит на лету купюру, сворачивает трубочкой, глубоко вдыхает через неё белые химические снежинки и на выдохе спокойно улыбается. Его кожа уже белее, чем снег, которым он дышит.

Джей-Джей закрывает окно и дышит на замёрзшие Юрины руки, но теплее они не становятся.

На счету Джей-Джея всё меньше зелени, и его встречи с Юрой не становятся от этого теплее.

Джей-Джей подолгу вглядывается в эти зелёные глаза, в которых зелени тоже всё меньше, а чёрные зрачки всё больше, всё чернее… И всё чернее от этого мысли Джей-Джея.

Юра путает в холодных пальцах его чёрные волосы. Они его путают тоже, сбивают с толку похожестью причёсок. Юра в этом состоянии часто путает Джей-Джея с Отабеком и в забытьи путано признаётся в любви кому-то из них.

Джей-Джей заваривает Юре чай, бросая туда два кусочка сахара, как тот любит.   
Юра даже не притрагивается к чашке. Он, как обычно, быстро и молча, одевается, нажимает на зелёную трубку в смартфоне и бросает туда:  
— Я соскучился. Адрес знаешь.

И так же молча растворяется в тёмном дверном проёме.

Белый сахар неслышно растворяется в чёрной чашке зелёного чая.

Джей-Джей думает, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он так же неслышно растворится в Юре. Наверное, это и называют любовью. По крайней мере, Джей-Джей любит Юру именно так.

Джей-Джей любит Юру. Может быть, даже слишком. Юра весь — одно сплошное слишком.

Джей-Джей крутит в руках телефон. Девять пропущенных: Юра не любит, когда им мешают. Юра крутит Джей-Джеем, как ему вздумается. И не любит на самом деле ни его, ни его сладкого чая.

Юра любит летать.

Он летит с Отабеком на байке по магистрали сквозь каменные джунгли и их яркие огни, и орёт от восторга, рассекая ночной воздух всполохом белых волос.  
Он орёт от неожиданности, когда впереди них поперёк пустой трассы, взвизгнув резиной на опасном обгоне, встаёт чёрный BMW.

— Разберусь. — Отабек встаёт с байка и пинает подножку.  
— Я сам. — Зелёные глаза опасно сужаются.

Юра пинает колесо и обращается к выскочившему из авто Джей-Джею:  
— Так не пойдёт.

Джей-Джей хватает его за плечи и трясёт:  
— Юра! Я могу тебя спасти! Слышишь?!

Юре хватает одной фразы, чтобы затрясло уже Джей-Джея:  
— Ты заебал опаздывать, — говорит он и кивает назад: — Меня уже спасли.

Отабек за Юриной спиной выдыхает белый дым и стряхивает под ноги пепел.

— Не то чтобы ты плох… — выдыхает Юра Джей-Джею в лицо и стряхивает с себя его тёплые руки. — Просто он лучше.

Напоследок Юра почти ласково гладит Джей-Джея по щеке:  
— Когда соскучишься… Адрес знаешь.

Светофор над трассой загорается зелёным, но чёрный BMW так и не трогается с места.

*

За неделю Жан-Жак успевает не просто соскучиться, он успевает по-настоящему затосковать. Из окна его комнаты хорошо видны ворота с литерой «L». Он смотрит на них каждый день. Тоска Жан-Жака такого же грязно-зелёного цвета.

Он смотрит на время — на часах ещё пятница. Чтоб не поехать крышей, Жан-Жак решает поехать в клуб.

— Этот твой… сладкий. — Слышит от входа Жан-Жак презрительный голос с едва уловимым южным акцентом и оборачивается. Юра рядом с Отабеком кивает. Не Жан-Жаку.

— Ты!..

Отабек коротко кивает вышибале и делает быстрый жест, — ребром ладони по горлу — указывая на Жан-Жака, и, не оборачиваясь, проходит внутрь. Из темноты клуба мелькают белые вспышки стробоскопа и кислотно-зелёных лазеров.

— Юра! Я… Я люблю тебя! — признаётся Жан-Жак.

И ловит равнодушный взгляд зелёных глаз.

— Оставь это всё, — советует Юра и ныряет за Отабеком в клубный трёхцветный мир.

Жан-Жак бросается следом и ловит хук справа.

— Я же… люблю… — повторяет он потерянно, оседая на чёрный асфальт.

— Конечно, любишь, — откликается вышибала даже как-то жалостливо. Он склоняется над Жан-Жаком и заговорщицки понижает голос: — Кто б не запал на такую малышку, а? Но ты что, не понял, парень? Малышка любит дилера.

8.8.18 — 14.8.18.


End file.
